Carina Gatti
| name = Carina Violetta Gatti | background = #1C1C1C | font = Century Gothic | color1 = #000000 | fontcolor1 = white | color2 = #151515 | fontcolor2 = white | bodyfontcolor = white | image = Carina.jpg | width = 275 | age = 20 | gender = Female | education = Freshman Graduate | birthday = October 23, 1995 | address = 14/A Portsmouth Close, Miduna Beach | occupation = Guitarist for Shoving Sunflowers | relationships = Single | housemates = Portia Haynes | personality = While Carina is completely in her element while onstage performing, she's very quiet and introverted offstage. She doesn't like to cause conflict, and she's actually pretty good at listening and moderating conflict. She's very dedicated and loyal, and you could trust her with any secret and she would never tell a soul. She also rarely gets angry, usually venting her frustrations by writing music instead of yelling or fighting with someone. She's very musically minded. Music is her passion and after getting piano lessons, she taught herself to sing and play guitar, though she's rarely confident in her singing ability and prefers to play guitar. At school, she struggled with book smarts, finding that she had poor focus when she wasn't learning from a hands-on approach. Still, she promised her parents she would finish high school, because she was never one to just give up and quit something. | appearance = *'Hair color:' Brunette *'Eye color:' Brown *'Height:' 5'7" Carina almost always wears black, tight clothes, usually with a pair of boots or converse. She loves pop-punk and takes a lot of fashion influences from there. Unlike a lot of people in the pop-punk scene, however, she's never dyed her hair. She's also afraid of getting tattoos because she's worried they'll hurt. Her hair is usually kept to one side, and flows down past her breasts, and she has a nose piercing on the same side as her hair part. | family = For a while, Carina was the youngest child in her family, with two older brothers, Emilio and Angelo. Her family has always been very close-knit, and Carina got along with her brothers really well, seeing as there was only a one and a half year age gap between each kid. Recently, Carina's family has had a few new additions, with her second oldest brother Emilio having a son, named Zach, with his girlfriend, Lara. Lara, Zach and Emilio all live at home with Carina's parents, and Carina visits them a lot, though she moved into an apartment so that she could focus on uni instead of the baby. | friends = Jimena Cabrera: Jimena and Carina met in their music class, and although for a while they weren't instant friends, Carina basically started to gravitate towards her seeing as the two of them were friendly. She then agreed to join the band Jimena was in as a guitarist and occasional song-writer. | history = Carina was born and raised in Miduna Beach. Her parents were the type of people who valued family and so she grew up surrounded by, not only her siblings, but her cousins and aunts and uncles as well. In a family of teachers and lawyers and architects, however, Carina had trouble fitting in. She always had trouble grasping theoretical concepts and didn't like things that she couldn't learn from a hands-on approach. Her teachers were quick to label her as a slow learner, and unfocused, two labels which hindered Carina's enthusiasm for school. When she was ten, her brother had just started high school, and started sharing all of his new CDs with her, letting her listen to all sorts of bands, like Fall Out Boy, Paramore and Kids Who Chase Cats. Carina would listen to them all the time and sing along to the CDs when she was alone in her room. She went to her first concert when she was twelve, along with both of her brothers, and after getting back she told her parents that she wanted to be a musician. Seeing as they already had a grand piano in their house that was never used, they paid for her to have piano lessons, and surprisingly she caught on instantly, even though she struggled with reading sheet music. After playing piano for a year, she was given a guitar for Christmas, and she started teaching herself to play cover songs, occasionally recording them and putting them up on YouTube. A few people in high school noticed she was extremely talented, including her music teacher, Mr. Baker, and encouraged her to join in a band which had been formed from members of her music class. Carina did, although she knew the band was only a temporary thing until they no longer had to take music class together. During this time, Carina started writing her own songs, but she didn't put any of those on YouTube, wanting to save them for when she had an actual band, since she definitely didn't want to go out on her own. Thanks to her dedication to music, even though her other grades were not the best, Carina's music teacher recommended her to Desmond for a music course, which Carina's parents encouraged her to do, and Carina was more than a little excited about. After being led to believe that she would never even be considered for college when she was younger, she was proud that she'd been offered an almost-guaranteed spot. While she was finishing off her senior year of high school, her slightly older brother announced that he and his girlfriend, Lara, were expecting a baby. The baby was born in July 2014 while Carina was on summer vacation, and now lives at home with her parents. While Carina does love spending time with her nephew, Zach, she took it upon herself to find an apartment closer to uni where she could focus on her work without a baby crying in the background. It just turned out that one of her friends from high school was also looking for a roommate, so the two of them decided to move in together. Shortly after starting at college, she befriended a few people who had the idea of starting a band. Even though she had a feeling it mightn't have been a serious thing, Carina loved the idea of playing shows while she was learning, and getting to share some of her songwriting with the group. | trivia = *She's hella gay *Her favorite bands are Paramore, Fall Out Boy, Kids Who Chase Cats, Tonight Alive, Pierce the Veil and twenty one pilots. **That being said if you introduce her to any pop-punk band the chances are she'll probably fall in love with them. | note = I basically made Carina for Liz's "let's make a band" suggestion and I very recently got into PVRIS so I was like maybe I can use Lynn for an FC and it's funny how things tied together. I kind of like the idea that she's shy too but super passionate about music and like her confidence comes through music. | fc = Lynn Gunn | user = Minithepeanut}}